Harry and Rose
by A-Lfc
Summary: Suite à un match de Quidditch disputé, Harry se lie d'amitié avec l'attrapeuse adverse. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? One-shot.


- 70 à 40 pour Gryffondor, tonna la voix de Lee Jordan à travers le micro. Ils montrent encore une fois que leur équipe est très solide.

Nous étions le 2 février, tous les élèves et professeurs avaient bravé le froid en cette matinée hivernale. La cause ? Le Quidditch bien sûr. Même les serpentards étaient venus voir ce match étant donné qu'ils venaient de perdre contre les poufsouffles sur un score de 280 à 80 et que si Gryffondor remportait ce match, c'en était finit de leur chance de gagner la coupe. Tout le monde regardait donc ce match avec grand intérêt.

Serdaigle avait une bonne équipe liant l'expérience avec des joueurs comme Terry Boot ou Anthony Goldstein et la jeunesse bien représentée par la jeune attrapeuse Rose Zeller. Pour avoir encore une chance de remporter la coupe, ils devaient également battre les gryffondors. La seule équipe à ne plus avoir une chance dans la compétition était la pauvre équipe de Poufsouffle.

Gryffondor était considéré comme la meilleure équipe de Poudlard de cette saison à l'image de leur meilleur joueur et néo-capitaine Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait dut faire passer des essais pour de nombreux postes étant donné que 5 des 7 joueurs avait quitté l'équipe car ils avaient terminé leurs études. Les 2 seuls joueurs restants étaient Harry et Katie qui avait refusé de devenir capitaine léguant la tâche au plus jeune. Harry avait donc dut trouver 2 batteurs, 2 poursuiveurs et un gardien pour constituer son équipe. Suite aux essais, les meilleurs batteurs furent Dean et Seamus et le meilleur gardien avec l'aide d'Hermione fut Ron. Les 2 poursuiveurs sélectionnés furent Ginny qui était au-dessus du lot et Aria Marras, jeune 3ème année qui s'était montré très agile. Harry était fier de l'équipe qu'il avait constitué.

- Regardez ! ordonna Lee, je pense que Zeller vient d'apercevoir le vif d'or. Elle descend en piqué à une vitesse folle !

Harry entendant le commentaire de Lee chercha des yeux la jeune serdaigle et quand il la trouva non loin de lui se mit à sa poursuite. Elle est très à l'aise sur un balai pensa-t-il, elle va très vite. Harry parvint à la rattraper, il n'était plus qu'à 2 mètres d'elle mais ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol. Tout à coup, Zeller redressa son balai et prit tout le monde au dépourvu effectuant ainsi une magnifique feinte de Wronski. Il fallut à Harry tous ses réflexes pour ne pas s'écraser sur la pelouse du terrain. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir de la sorte mais était en même temps très impressionné par l'audace de Zeller.

- Potter s'est fait avoir sur ce coup-là, commenta Lee avec surprise.

Tous les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés de jouer pour observer les 2 attrapeurs. Reprenant ses esprits, Ginny prit le souaffle dans les bras de Terry et s'élança vers les anneaux.

- Wesley profite de cette diversion pour tenter de marquer un nouveau but pour Gryffondor, commenta Lee.

Ginny arrivée devant l'anneau de droite bien protégé par le gardien des serdaigles lança le souaffle vers Aria se trouvant devant l'anneau gauche qui, lui, était vide.

- Magnifique vision de jeu de Weasley qui passe à Marras, qui tire et … buuut de Marras, s'exclama Lee en levant les bras. Il se fit sermonné pas McGonagal qui était près de lui.

- Désolé professeur, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et ç'est repartit dans l'autre sens maintenant avec les serdaigles, continua-t-il.

Terry parvint à de défaire de Katie et se retrouva devant les buts tenus par Ron qui n'avait pas l'air très serein. Terry marqua sans problèmes en prenant Ron à contre-pied.

- But de Boot pour Serdaigle, commenta Lee nettement plus réservé. Weasley se fait avoir une fois de plus, se désola-t-il.

Pendant ce-temps, Harry et Rose qui étaient proches, venaient d'apercevoir le vif devant leurs yeux. Ils se mirent aussitôt à sa poursuite. Rose avait une longueur d'avance mais Harry fit son retard très rapidement grâce à son balai.

- Ils sont aux coudes à coudes, dit Lee. Zeller se défend très bien face à Potter.

Harry et Rose suivirent le vif qui changeait constamment de direction. Arrivé près des buts de Serdaigle, le vif passa dans l'anneau central et Harry, encore refroidit de la feinte de Rose, passa à droite de l'anneau. Rose quant à elle à la surprise générale passa à travers l'anneau en le frôlant légèrement avec sa robe.

- Ouahhh, s'extasia Lee, en voilà une qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Potter a de la concurrence, analysa-t-il.

Malheureusement pour Harry, le vif se dirigea vers la gauche à la sortie de l'anneau et il dut donc refaire une fois de plus son retard sur Rose. Il la rattrapa au moment où le vif s'éleva d'un coup vers le ciel. Ils montèrent tous les deux verticalement à sa poursuite. Après quelques secondes, Harry avait distancé Rose grâce à son éclair de Feu et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du vif. Après quelques virages, il tendit la main et essaya d'attraper la petite balle dorée. Il s'étendit au maximum sur son balai et faillit en tomber mais en récompense, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vif d'or.

- Potter a attrapé le vif d'or, s'exclama Lee. Gryffondor l'emporte 230 à 50, ils gagnent la coupe ! conclut-t-il très enthousiaste. Il abandonna le micro pour aller se joindre à la foule qui commençait à descendre pour envahir le terrain.

Harry fut d'abord félicité par ses coéquipiers qui le soulevèrent en héro. Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Hermione, de Neville et des frères Crivey qui étaient les premiers à être descendus. Luna vint après avec tous les autres malgré que sa maison avait perdue pour le féliciter sportivement. Les joueurs de Serdaigle vinrent serrer la main aux gryffondors et partirent la mine déconfite en direction du vestiaire. Après avoir appris qu'une fête se donnera en l'occasion de leur victoire dans la salle commune et après s'être fait remettre la coupe par Dumbledore devant la foule en liesse, les gryffondors se dirigèrent en direction de leur vestiaire pour prendre une bonne douche. Harry, quant à lui ne prit pas la même direction, ce que remarqua Ron.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le vestiaire est par-là! Dit-il en indiquant la direction de leur vestiaire.

- Je sais bien Ron, ça fait 6 ans qu'ils n'ont pas bougés, répondit-il, mais je dois faire quelque chose avant, je vous rejoins.

- D'accord, dit Ron, étonné.

Harry continua sa route pour se retrouver à quelques mètres de la sortie des vestiaires de Serdaigle. Il attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que les premiers joueurs ne sorte et prennent la route du château. Il attendit encore un peu et Terry et Rose sortirent les derniers. Harry s'approcha d'eux et entendit Terry réconforter Rose qui apparemment se sentait coupable de la défaite.

- Bien battus tous les 2, les félicita Harry. C'était un beau match ! Ils lui répondirent avec un sourire timide. Rose, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-t-elle. Terry les saluât et rejoignit à son tour le château, laissant les attrapeurs seuls.

- On va s'asseoir ? proposa Harry. Rose acquiesça et ils partirent s'asseoir au premier rang des gradins du stade.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas changé ? demanda Rose.

- Parce que je suis venu t'attendre directement après qu'on nous ait remis la coupe.

- Ah bon, dit-elle étonnée, et pourquoi ?

- Pour te féliciter bien sûr, tu es l'adversaire la plus coriace à laquelle j'ai eu à faire, dit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te féliciter répondit-elle tristement, tu m'as battue.

- Non Rose, mon interprétation c'est que mon balai a battu le tien, dit-il avec sagesse.

- Comment-ça ?

- Si je n'avais pas eu mon éclair de feu aujourd'hui, jamais je n'aurais pu te rattraper. Et jamais je n'aurai le vif d'or, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Rose lui sourit.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé d'avoir un bon balai Harry, dit-elle. Ça fait partie du jeu.

- C'est pour cela que je venais te féliciter, à armes égales, tu m'aurais sans doute battu. En plus tu as réalisé de très beaux enchainements, la félicita-t-il.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Félicitation à toi, Harry pour ta victoire et pour la coupe.

- Merci, dit-il à son tour. On rentre ? Je te raccompagne au Château ?

- D'accord, répondit-elle, mais avant tu prends une douche ! le taquina-t-elle.

Harry ria à cette remarque et ils partirent en direction des vestiaires de Gryffondor. Rose attendit Harry dehors malgré le froid mais il promit de se dépêcher. Dix minutes plus tard, Il sortit du vestiaire et ils partirent en direction du Château. Sur la route, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres et surtout du match qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ils se dirigèrent dans vers la grande salle et se séparèrent à contre cœur pour aller à leur table respective. Harry se dirigea vers la place que lui avaient réservée Ron et Hermione.

- Où tu étais passé ? demanda directement Hermione.

- J'ai été félicité les serdaigles pour leur match, mentit-il à moitié.

Hermione n'insista pas et il se mit à manger, content de pouvoir reprendre des forces. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée près du feu de la salle commune à se reposer entre quelques parties de batailles explosives et d'échecs. Arriva le soir et la fête commença, tout le monde s'amusa et ria content de pouvoir fêter leur victoire. Les jumeaux Weasley firent une apparition remarquée en ramenant boissons et nourriture pour tout le monde qui se demandait encore comment ils étaient entrés dans le château. A 2h du matin, quand McGonagal vint leur dirent pour la 3ème fois d'aller dormir et d'arrêter la fête, ils montèrent tous dans leur dortoir pour se coucher.

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Harry se réveilla à 10h, alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Il descendit dans la salle commune pour y trouver Hermione qui lisait un livre. Ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour aller manger sans Ron qui selon Harry était encore en train de ronfler quand il était descendu. Quand Harry s'assit, il vit Rose à la table des serdaigles qui lui souriait en guise de salut, sourire qui lui rendu.

Après s'être restauré, ils quittèrent leur table et partirent dehors faire un tour près du lac dans la fraîcheur matinale. Sur la route, ils entendirent des cris. Ils se dirigèrent vers ceux-ci pour se retrouver devant une fille à terre aux pieds de Malfoy, Zabini et Crabbe qui avaient sorti leur baguette. Harry et Hermione sortirent donc à leur tour leur baguette et n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant pour pétrifier les 3 serpentards qui leur tournaient le dos. Harry prit la fille dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie et il remarqua que c'était Rose qu'il tenait.

- Harry, emmène-la à l'infirmerie tout de suite, je te rejoins là-bas après avoir prévenu trouver un professeur pour ces trois-là, dit-elle en montrant Malfoy et sa bande, lui ordonna Hermione.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, répondit Harry en s'éloignant.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie pour trouver Mme Pomfresh dans son bureau qui l'invita tout de suite à poser Rose sur l'un des lits.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas Mme, elle était à terre après s'être fait agressé par 3 serpentards, dit-Harry avec rage, je l'ai ramenée tout de suite.

- Ecartez-vous, je vais l'examiner.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et regarda impatiemment l'infirmière examiner Rose. Après un moment, elle s'arrêta et fit boire une potion à Rose toujours inconsciente.

- Que-est ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

- Elle a subit une utilisation excessive du sortilège Doloris Mr Potter, elle s'est donc évanouie, lui répondit-elle.

- Je vais les tuer, hurla Harry de rage.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Harry, fit une personne qui entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Professeur ? Ils ne vont pas encore une fois s'en tiré quand même ! s'exclama Harry à l'attention du professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver en compagnie du professeur Filtwick et d'Hermione.

- Pas cette fois Harry, dit Dumbledore sérieusement, je vais prendre des sanctions exemplaires pour que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir à Poudlard.

- Merci Professeur, dirent Hermione et Harry à l'unisson.

- Merci à vous 2, les complimenta Filtwick, vous êtes intervenus à temps pour sauver une élève de ma maison et je vous en remercie. 30 points pour chacun d'entre vous.

- C'était normal professeur, assura Hermione avec un sourire. Harry acquiesça.

Les professeurs sortirent de l'infirmerie après avoir parlé en privé avec Mme Pomfresh. Elle les informa précisément sur l'état de Rose qui n'était pas si grave car elle avait été soignée rapidement. Pour cela, elle pouvait remercier Hermione et surtout Harry.

- Hermione, tu peux partir, je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, dit Harry.

- Tu es sûr Harry ? si tu veux je peux rester aussi.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y, affirma Harry.

- D'accord, dit Hermione, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai à la bibliothèque. Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire pour son amie.

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry se coucha sur le lit voisin après un long moment d'attente et tomba endormi, encore fatigué de la veille. Vers 14h, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie. Après quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait là pour Rose. Il se retourna et la vit qui le regardait.

- Comment tu te sens ? dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de son lit.

- Bien mieux, merci, répondit-elle. Et toi bien dormi ? elle riait.

- Oui, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Est-ce que Mme Pomfresh est déjà passé te voir ?

- Oui, elle m'a donné une potion à boire et m'a dit que je pourrai sortir demain.

- Bonne nouvelle alors, dit-il avec sourire. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? tenta-t-il.

- Oui, elle commença à expliquer : Malfoy et ses chiens de garde m'ont abordée et il m'a demandé ce que faisait une sale sang-de-bourbe toute seule dehors du château. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir et ils m'ont menacé alors je lui ai dit d'aller pleurer dans les robes de son père. Et puis, ils m'ont lancé le Doloris comme trois lâches. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir.

- C'est du Malfoy tout craché, dit Harry avec rage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Dumbledore les a punit, ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça, continua-t-il avec satisfaction.

- Je sais, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, il est passé tout à l'heure me voir avec Filtwick. D'ailleurs, ils m'ont expliqués comment j'ai atterrit ici, et je dois te remercier pour ça. Elle se releva du lit, se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- C'était normal, dit-il en rougissant. Mais Hermione aussi t'a aidée, précisa-t-il.

- Alors …, dit-elle en se penchant à nouveau et en l'embrassant sur l'autre joue, tu la remerciera pour moi. Elle riait en voyant Harry devenir rouge tomate.

- D'aa…d'accord, parvint-il à articuler. Je vais y aller, dit-il, je te laisse tranquille maintenant que tu vas mieux.

- D'accord, dit-elle un peu déçue mais avec sourire.

Harry lui dit au revoir et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il alla rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque ne sachant pas où pourraient se trouver les autres. Quand il arriva, Hermione remarqua qu'il était rouge mais elle pouvait facilement deviner qu'il n'avait pas couru.

- Tu nous as menti, dit Hermione à Harry, quand il s'assit à la table.

- De quoi tu parles ? lui répondit-il perdu.

- Ce n'est pas les serdaigles que tu as été félicité hier après le match mais une serdaigle, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot « une » et avec un sourire en coin.

- On peut rien te cacher à toi, se lamenta Harry. Comment tu as su ?

- Comme ça, Hermione sortit un miroir de son sac, et montra à Harry sa teinte encore rosée.

- Je vois, dit Harry mal à l'aise.

- Elle te plaît ? le taquina Hermione.

- Euuuuh…

- Ça veut dire oui, assura Hermione.

- Elle est belle, gentille et elle a du répondant, se justifia Harry.

- Et elle joue au Quidditch, ajouta Hermione.

- L'année passée, j'étais aussi attirée par l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappel comment ça s'est fini ? dit Harry sarcastiquement. Hermione grogna mais ne répondit pas. Mais rassure-toi, je me sens mieux avec elle que je ne l'étais avec Cho car elle n'attache pas d'importance au fait qu'elle parle à Harry Potter.

Cela marqua le point final de la discussion. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur salle commune. Quand ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait aucune trace de Ron. Ils demandèrent donc à Neville, qui discutait avec Seamus et Dean, où il pouvait bien se trouver. Ils apprirent qu'il était toujours en train de dormir alors qu'il était bientôt 15h. Harry et Seamus allèrent le réveiller en lui versant un seau d'eau glacée par-dessus les rideaux de son lit. Une fois redescendu dans la salle commune, ils hurlèrent de rire pendant près de 10 minutes avant de se calmer.

Les habitudes reprirent leurs cours à Poudlard après ce petit week-end. La seule chose qui était différente, et que beaucoup de monde avait remarquée, était qu'Harry et Rose était devenus de très bons amis et il n'était pas rare de les voir discuter près du lac. Dumbledore avait tenu sa promesse et avait renvoyé les agresseurs de la serdaigle. Du coup, Harry était très heureux de ne plus croiser Malfoy dans les couloirs.

Au final, après être allé voir un entrainement de Quidditch de Rose, Harry se décida de l'inviter à aller à Pré-au-lard. Il dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour articuler une phrase correcte et Rose accepta avec un grand sourire. Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir où Rose l'embrassa sur la joue comme souvent pour lui dire au revoir. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry.

- Le 14 février, jour de Saint-Valentin, Harry se leva avec la boule au ventre. Après quelques instants, il comprit pourquoi. Après avoir fait part de ses inquiétudes à Ron et Hermione au cours du déjeuner, il n'était pas plus rassuré :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux, lui dit Ron sur un ton rassurant, tu ne feras pas pire qu'avec Cho.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione tandis que Harry baissait la tête. Ça va très bien se passer Harry, j'en suis sûr. D'ailleurs tu devrais bientôt aller l'attendre, il est presque 11h.

Harry acquiesça et se rendit donc au lieu de rendez-vous. Rose arriva quelques minutes à l'avance et fut heureuse de voir qu'Harry n'était pas en retard et qu'il l'attendait déjà. Sur la route, Harry ne parla pas beaucoup étant trop stressé, ce que remarqua bien vite Rose.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien Rose, lui répondit-il.

- Harry, je vois quand quelque chose te tracasse, tu es toujours comme ça dans ces moments-là.

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude des rendez-vous avec les filles, lui dit tristement Harry.

- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, dit Rose sur un ton moqueur.

- Quelles rumeurs ?

- Ton rendez-vous avec Cho.

Pour toute réponse, Harry rougit en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde lui rappelait ce moment. Rose vint à son secours :

- Ecoute Harry, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à deux à Pré-au-Lard le jour de la Saint-Valentin que tu dois te comporter différemment, sois toi-même. C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, alors ne change pas tes habitudes.

- D'accord, dit-il en regagnant sa confiance. Ils continuèrent leur route après qu'Harry ait pris la main de Rose.

- Ça c'est mieux, l'avait-elle complimenté avec un large sourire.

Harry était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa confiance grâce à Rose. Décidemment, il se sentait vraiment bien avec elle. Ils allèrent premièrement acheter des plumes et des rouleaux de parchemins pour Rose qui n'en avait plus en stock. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois-Balais pour aller boire une bière-au-beurre. Le problème est que sur la route, ils se retrouvèrent face à la boutique de Quidditch. Avec un sourire complice, ils entrèrent dans le magasin où Rose s'extasia devant l'éclair de feu, ce qui donna une idée à Harry. Il alla donc chercher la vendeuse et l'amena près de Rose.

- Choisit ton balai, Rose je te l'offre, lui dit-il.

- Non Harry, je ne peux pas accepter, lui dit-elle aussitôt.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est trop cher et puis j'ai déjà un balai, ne t'inquiète pas.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème, crois-moi, dit Harry. En plus, c'est la Saint-Valentin, il faut bien que je t'offre un cadeau, lui dit-il avec sourire.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rose décida de faire ce dont elle avait envie depuis un certain moment. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Harry fut dans un premier temps très surpris mais ensuite très heureux. Il répondit donc à son baiser sans hésiter sous le regard amusé de la vendeuse. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser un moment. Après quelques temps, la vendeuse les interrompit.

- Hum-hum.

- Désolé, dit Rose après s'être séparé d'Harry avec réticence.

- Ce n'est-pas grave mes chéris, c'est juste que d'autres clients attendent, dit-elle avec sourire.

- D'accord, dit Harry.

Rose choisi donc son balai avec l'aide d'Harry. Elle se décida pour le même model qu'Harry mais avec la finition argentée et ses initiales gravées dessus. Harry paya son cadeau à Rose et demanda à la vendeuse si elle pouvait directement l'envoyer à Poudlard. La vendeuse accepta et ils sortirent en la saluant. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination d'origine, mais Harry était très content d'avoir fait une halte au magasin de Quidditch.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils virent que Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville était assis à une table. Ils allèrent les rejoindre main dans la main ce que leurs amis ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

- Est-ce que Rose embrasse bien, demanda Luna avec un regard inquisiteur à Harry.

- Comment tu peux savoir qu'ils se sont embrassés, lui rétorqua Hermione.

- Ce sont les Gremlins qui me l'ont dit, lui répondit Luna le regard rêveur. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question, Harry.

- Oui, très bien Luna, lui dit un Harry rougissant devant le regard amusé de Rose et de ses amis.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry savait embrasser, dit-elle le taquinant.

Cela déclencha un énorme fou rire chez tout le monde et ils décidèrent de manger ensemble. Harry était apaisé de voir que Rose n'avait eu aucun problème à s'entendre avec ses amis. Il proposa ensuite à Rose de passer le reste de la journée ensemble, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils passèrent une excellente journée et Harry était encore plus content qu'avant, si c'était possible.

7 ans plus tard, lorsqu'Harry et Rose eurent leur premier enfant, ils rirent tous les deux en se remémorant ce match de Quidditch et la suite des évènements qu'il avait provoqué. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensembles et pouvaient maintenant fonder une famille, ce qui comblait leur bonheur.


End file.
